Tadaima
by Kimidori Hana
Summary: Erza sudah beberapa kali kehilangan laki-laki itu. Ia hanya berharap ini menjadi yang terakhir, sehingga ia bisa bersamanya selamanya./Prolog 'End of War'...


**Tadaima**

**Fairy tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Happy reading n' enjoy Minna!**

"Erza. Hanya Erza saja," ucap gadis kecil berambut merah itu singkat, saat ditanya nama belakangnya.

"Waa… Rambut yang indah," ucap bocah laki-laki berambut biru, sembari meraba rambut gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menamainya Erza scarlet," seru laki-laki itu tiba-tiba, membuat yang lainterheran-heran. Sepertinya ia merasa kasihan pada Erza yang hanya diberi nama yang singkat.

"Scarlet. Mengingatkanku pada rambutmu. Dengan begitu, aku yakin tidak akan lupa."

"Scarlet…" Erza hanya tersenyum senang. Ia menyukai panggilan barunya. Erza scarlet. Scarlet, seperti hadiah yang diberikan Jellal khusus untuknya.

.

.

.

"Erza. Hanya kata itu yang aku ingat," ucap Jellal menjambak rambutnya frutasi.

Ia tidak ingat apapun, tentang masa lalunya, bahkan dirinya sendiripun ia tak tahu.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku, siapa aku ini? Dan… Erza itu siapa?"

Erza -seseorang dan satu-satunya orang yang Jellal ingat- hanya bisa menitikan air mata. Sedih bercampur haru berkecambuk dalam hati gadis itu. Ia senang, karena dirinya tak hilang dalam ingatan laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

"Jangan kalah, Erza."

Suara itu. Karena suara itu, suara yang selalu ingin ia dengar, suara seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya, membuatnya terus berjuang. Meski dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya, dengan sihir yang sudah terkuras. Tubuhnya, yang seharusnya sudah tak bisa digerakan terus ia paksa, berjuang dengan semangat di jiwanya yang membara. Kakinya terus maju, walaupun harus menyeret paksa kedua kakinya, akan ia lakukan. Tak peduli sesakit apa yang ia rasakan, demi guild dan teman-temannya, juga demi seseorang yang membisikan kata semangat itu, ia akan berjuang.

.

.

.

"Kupikir, aku tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu."

Kata-kata yang selalu ingin ia ucapkan, terlontar seiring dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Jellal…" Terucap sudah, nama yang selalu ia rindukan. Nama yang mampu membuat julukan 'Titania' yang di sandangnya tak berarti. Juga… yang selalu mampu membuat kedua matanya menitikan air mata.

"Erza…"

Perasaan mereka sama, rindu yang mereka miliki untuk satu sama lain juga sama. Saat jarak diantara mereka hampir menghilang. Sebuah alasan bernamakan 'dosa' membuat jarak baru. Memberi jawaban palsu bagi mereka.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah punya… tunangan."

.

.

.

"Pedang yang hanya akan dibuka, dan dihunuskan untuk satu orang. Jellal…"

Erza, hanya bisa membelalakan mata, tak percaya. Pertemuannya dengan Milliana, yang seharusnya menyenangkan, malah memberi perasaan baru yang bahkan, ia sendiri tak tahu. Antara kecewa, marah, dan bersalah. Bersalah? Ya tentu. Dirinya bagai menghianati teman-temannya sendiri. Toh pada kenyataannya, dirinya dari dulu hingga sekarang pun tak bisa benar-benar membenci laki-laki itu.

"Aku, membenci Jellal. Kau juga 'kan, Er-chan?"

Ia hanya diam, tak tahu harus memberi jawaban apa. Kenapa, kenapa semua orang begitu benci pada laki-laki itu. Seakan-akan dunia menantikan dirinya hilang dari dunia ini.

.

.

.

Erza POV

Hari itu, hari dimana pertarungan terakhir, ya, kuharap memang menjadi pertarungan terakhir. Pertarungan melawan seseorang yang menjadi tujuan hidup Jellal, orang yang merupakan cerminan 'dosa' bagi Jellal. Sebuah harapan yang setidaknya mampu mengurangi dosa yang diperbuatnya. Mengalahkannya merupakan tujuan ia hidup.

Apakah dengan mengalahkan orang ini, kau bisa melupakan dosamu Jellal?

Kini dihadapanku, berdiri dua orang musuh yang sangat kuat. Aku yang terpisah dari teman-temanku terpaksa harus menghadapi mereka berdua. Mereka adalah salah satu bawahan Zeref. Sudah pasti mereka sangat kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari lawan-lawanku selama ini. Untuk saat ini, aku masih mampu bertahan. Tapi aku tidak yakin mampu mengalahkan mereka bardua. Kekuatan sihirku juga hampir habis. Berharap pada yang lain pun percuma. Aku yakin mereka juga sedang menghadapi musuh yang sama kuatnya seperti mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, salah satu dari mereka menyerang. Aku yang sedikit lengah, menerima serangan itu dengan telak. Tubuhku terdorong beberapa meter, hingga menghancurkan dinding disekitarku. Dapat kurasakan sekujur tubuhku ngilu, rasanya sulit sekali walau untuk berdiri.

"A-aku… aku, tidak boleh kalah disini…"

Aku kembali berdiri dan menghadapi mereka berdua. Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya bertahan. Mencoba menyerang pun percuma. Saat aku menyerang salah satu dari mereka, maka yang lainnya akan menyerang kearahku. Pertarungan dua lawan satu itu memang merepotkan. Bukannya aku tidak biasa dengan pertarungan dua lawan satu, bahkan sampai ratusan pun aku pernah. Hanya saja lawan kali ini berbeda. Mengalahkan satu dari mereka dalam satu lawan satu pun, aku tak yakin bisa menang. Apalagi melawan dua sekaligus.

"Erza awas!"

Seseorang mendorong tubuhku yang hampir terkena tebasan lawanku. Dengan sigap orang itu menangkis serangan lawanku.

"J-jellal?"

"Kau tak apa-apa Erza?" tanyanya lembut. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk meraih tanganku, membantuku berdiri.

"Ya. Tapi… bagaimana?"

"Itu tak penting. Lebih baik kau mundur. Biar aku yang melawan mereka!"

Aku tak bergeming dari tempatku berdiri. Melihat tingkahku yang tak mau mendengarkan ucapannya, Jellal hanya tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, ini tidak akan seperti saat aku melawan Mindnight dulu. Aku pasti mengalahkan mereka."

"Kalau begitu, ini tidak akan seperti saat itu juga. Aku tidak akan hanya berdiri dan melihat, tapi aku akan berjuang bersamamu." Aku juga membalasnya dengan senyuman. Seberapa kuatnya pun Jellal sekarang, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya bertarung seorang diri lagi.

Jellal kembali tersenyum menanggapi ucapanku. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa mencegah keinginanku untuk ikut bertarung bersamanya. Keputusan yang bagus, karena aku juga tidak akan mundur berapa kalipun ia memintanya.

Dua lawan dua. Kurasa pertarungan yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai sekarang. Aku menghadapi salah seorang musuh dan Jellal menghadapi yang satunya lagi.

Serangan-serangan aku lancarkan, tapi tampaknya tak begitu berpengaruh padanya. Sudah kuduga, meskipun satu orang, tapi sangat kuat. Tak ada cara lain…

"Keluarlah, binizakura!"

Benizakura. Pedang yang hanya bisa kau genggam ketika kau melepaskan semua pertahananmu. Kupertaruhkan semuanya dengan serangan ini.

"Hiaa…." Dan dengan satu tebasan, lawanku berhasil dikalahkan. Jellal sepertinya juga sudah mengalahkan lawannya.

"Hah… hah… kau baik-baik saja, Erza?" ucapnya menghampiriku.

"Ya. Hanya sedikit luka kecil."

Normal POV

"Uh, apa ini? Kekuatan sihir yang menakutkan," ucap Erza yang tba-tiba saja merasakan kekuatan sihir yang sangat dahsyat. Matanya melihat sekeliling, waspada.

"Sihir ini, tak salah lagi… Zeref."

"Zeref? Sungguh kekuatan sihir yang menakutkan. Rasanya kita akan mati walau hanya berada disekitarnya."

"Memang benar. Ia bisa mengambil kehidupan mahluk hidup yang berada disekitarnya dengan mudah. Bahkan, ia bisa memanggil Acnologia. Itulah kekuatannya."

"Apa?" Erza mencengkram pedang ditangannya, kemarahan jelas terpancar di wajahnya. Ia masih ingat betul kejadian di pulau Tenrouji, saat tiba-tiba seekor naga hitam menyerang. Hampir saja ia kehilangan sosok kakek yang ia sayangi untuk kudua kalinya.

"Erza, menjauhlah dari sini!"

"Tidak, tanpamu," balas Erza tegas.

"Dia terlalu berbahaya. Dia bukan tandinganmu." Jellal yang sedari tadi waspada, mencari keberadaan musuh, kini berbalik menghadap Erza. Jelas sekali keseriusan akan ucapannya, terpancar di wajahnya.

"Walaupun begitu, tidak ada alasan bagiku meninggalkanmu!" Erza membalas ucapan Jellal dengan keseriusan yang sama seperti yang Jellal tunjukan.

"Dengan kondisimu yang sekarang, tidak mungkin bagimu untuk bertarung!"

Jellal benar. Dampak pertarungan tadi masih terasa. Sihirnya juga belum pulih, ditambah luka yang ia terima dari pertarungan barusan. Kalau saja Jellal datang lebih cepat, mungkin hasilnya tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi, bukan Erza kalau ia menyerah begitu saja.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan hanya berdiri dan melihat atau bahkan meninggalkanmu, tapi aku akan berjuang bersamamu." Senyum mengakhiri ucapannya, berharap dengan senyumannya, dapat menenangkan Jellal.

"Kumohon… menjauhlah dari sini." Tiba-tiba saja Jellal memeluk Erza. Sepertinya ia benar-benar putus asa, untuk membujuk Erza. Ini pertama kalinya Erza mendengar Jellal memohon seperti itu.

"Tapi…" Jellal melepas pelukannya, kini ia menatap Erza serius.

"Erza dengar. Pertarungan kali ini siapapun yang melawannya, mungkin tidak akan selamat. Tapi setidaknya, aku bisa menyelamatkanmu."

"Lalu apa artinya aku selamat kalau kau tidak?" Air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya yang penuh goresan luka. Entah kenapa, Erza merasa ini saat-saat terakhir ia bicara dengan Jellal.

"Setidaknya, kau memiliki teman-teman yang selalu bersamamu. Tapi aku berbeda. Satu-satunya yang menyelamatkanku adalah kata-katamu. Percuma saja aku selamat kalau tidak bisa mendengar suaramu lagi. Kumohon… pergilah, demi aku…"

Erza menghapus air matanya, ia menatap Jellal sekilas. Benar-benar tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam matanya. Kemudian ia berbisik di telinga Jellal, sebelum akhirnya pergi setelah mendengar jawaban 'ya' yang keluar dari laki-laki berambut biru tersebut.

Erza sudah berulang kali kehilangan laki-laki itu, tapi pada akhirnya ia bisa kembali menemukannya. Erza hanya berharap, ini hanya perpisahan yang sesaat. Cukup baginya kehilangan laki-laki itu di kehidupannya. Semoga saja ini menjadi yang terakhir, sehingga ia bisa bersama dengannya selamanya.

.

.

.

Guild yang biasanya ramai, kini terasa sunyi. Padahal kini bukan hanya anggota guild yang ada didalamnya, tapi dari bermacam-macam guild berkumpul. Seharusnya guild menjadi lebih ramai, tapi tidak. Tampak jelas raut kegelisahan yang tercermin dari wajah-wajah yang penuh luka tersebut. Do'a tak henti-hentinya mereka panjatkan, untuk keselamatan mereka yang masih bertarung. Tak terkecuali Erza. Ia terus berharap Jellal kembali dengan selamat.

Pikirannya terus menjerit untuk menyusul Jellal. Tapi hatinya menyuruhnya untuk mempercayai laki-laki itu. Bukan hanya ia, tapi semua orang juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Natsu, Jellal, Laxus, dan Gajeel. Mereka masih berjuang. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki tanggung jawab, memenuhi janji mereka pada orang yang mereka cintai.

Sesekali mata mereka tertuju pada pintu guild. Berharap orang yang membukanya adalah mereka yang kini berjuang melawan Zeref.

Decit pintu yang terbuka terdengar, bersamaan dengan debaran jantung mereka yang berada didalam. Sosok Natsu dengan senyuman lebarnya dengan Jellal yang memapahnya, serta Laxus dan Gajeel dibelakang keduanya terpampang di tegah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Tangannya mengacung keatas pertanda keberhasilan yang mereka raih.

Suara riuh segera menguar di dalam Guild, menyambut kedatangan mereka. Tangis haru tak terbendung, tatkala penantian mereka tak sia-sia.

Erza berjalan pelan kearah Jellal yang tak lagi memapah Natsu. Lucy menggantikan peran Jellal, bukan memapah, tapi memeluk laki-laki berambut pink tersebut. Sekiranya perasaan Lucy dan Erza sama. Gembira juga lega. Tak hanya mereka berdua, Levy serta Mirajane pun sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama. Begitupun yang ada didalam guild.

"Tadaima," ucap Jellal pelan saat Erza tepat dihadapannya.

"Okaeri."

Erza memeluk Jellal erat, memastikan kalau ini kenyataan, bukan mimpi. Air mata kebahagiaan mengalir dikedua kelopak mata coklatnya.

"'Tadaima' pastikan kau mengucapkan kata itu!" bisik Erza ditelinga Jellal waktu itu. Dan jellal berhasil menepatinya

"Terimakasih, karena menepati janjimu. Jellal…"

"Ya."

Jellal pun membalas pelukan Erza. Ia senang karena mampu menepati janjinya pada Erza. Terlebih, karena ia masih bisa mendengar suara gadis itu.

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fict ini prolog dari fict berjudul 'End of War'. Pertarungan melawan Zeref di-skip soalnya diriku gak pinter deskripsi tentang pertarungan… /plakk

Kalau ada yang pinter deskripsi pertarungan, bolehlah gantiin sy bikin cerita pertarungan melawan Zeref-nya… he.

Diawal-awal, sy ngasih scene-scene Jerza. Biar lebih berasa gitu…

Pertanyaannya: Scene Jerza yang mana, yang menjadi Favorite-mu?

Kalau saya pas jellal hilang ingatan. Ugh, entah kenapa sweet baget… :3

Jaa, matta ne!


End file.
